Why do I need to Play Fair?
by Orzhvo Patriach
Summary: Just because L isn't willing to take the need steps to get rid of Kira, does not mean someone else isn't


Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Death Note, this story was not written with any money making goals in mind. This was made for my enjoyment, and hopefully yours as well.

A man sat at a café just outside of Cairo, Egypt. This man was one the most unremarkable looking man you could imagine, nothing about him stuck out. Average height, average build, average skin tone. His brown hair was cut short, but not too short. He wore a simple cotton suit even in the heat, one that could have come from any clothing store in the world. The only thing about this man that stood out where his eyes. If one looked right at them, they seemed to be enraged, the rest of his face looked perfectly calm, but those eyes looked as if they could kill you from across the room. These eyes were currently reading a newspaper with the headline: Kira vs. L, Fight for True Justice.

The man didn't really have a name, not a real one anyway. Much like the two mentioned in the paper he acted under alias. His alias was that of Jack, and Jack was the greatest killer of all time. The greatest killer until this being claiming to be a god showed up. At the beginning, Jack found the idea of Kira amusing. He felt no threat from Kira, his line of work kept him mostly in the Middle East nowadays, and one killer in this area wasn't going to get worldwide attention, something that Jack had been avoiding for decades. The world's best assassin shouldn't be a household name, and Kira would soon find out why. While he still didn't believe that Kira could kill him, he had been following the case very carefully and knew he need a face and a name to do so, Kira was causing trouble.

The underworld of criminals is actual a very ordered place. Groups such as the mafia stopped their thugs from getting to out of control. Sure, there are always the crazes, but not even Kira could ever get rid of those. Kira may think that he is helping the world with his executions, but it is only a matter of time. Once all the big bosses have been killed, their goons will riot in the streets. The modern countries, such as Japan and the United States may be fine, but the Third world is going to become hell on Earth, more so then it is already. You can't just force the entire world to see as you do, even if you can kill will a thought.

Then there is L. L has been a threat since he first appeared. But unlike Kira, Jack could never be tried for any of his crimes. He has connections at every level of world government. The second he is arrested he would be handed off to so men in black suits with badges and disappear. L was too noble to cheat; L wouldn't hire his own assassins to finish the job. That is why he isn't the right man to go after Jack, or Kira. Still, if his name got out to the public his support would quickly disappear. Still, Jack would never kill L. as long as L was the one looking for him, he could be sure of one thing. A member of his own profession would never appear in the middle of the night to kill him, one sent by the U.S or any other major government anyway.

This Kira had grown too big, too popular, and to powerful for his own good. And Jack had his own way of solving mysteries. Where L would use clues to eliminate suspects, Jack would just kill everyone who could possible be Kira. He would get on the plan to Tokyo in the morning and begin tiring to find L. Once he found L, Kira would be close by. Kira and L could call themselves just if they must. Jack didn't care. Jack was not just, he knew it. He killed not just for money but because he enjoyed killing. Maybe Kira is justice, maybe L is. The point is that justice is very rarely served in the end, and he would show this to these fools. If he need to kill a thousand people to ensure kira was killed, so be it. A million, so be it. He isn't just. What he is, what he is is very efficient

* * *

I thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for reading the first chapter of my fic. For a while now I had been toying with the idea of what would happen if someone took desperate measures to catch Kira. Jack will take those measures.


End file.
